Children? As in Two?
by hyperprepsam
Summary: Well self-explanatory title. Read and Review. Ella and Evan Cullen, Bella and Edward's Children Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm writing this because I've read stories about Bella and Edward having kids. I've read one about an Evan Cullen and one about an Ella Cullen. This is funny because my newborn twin siblings names are Evan and Ella. My story will be about Bella and Edward's twins, Ella and Evan.**

**--**

I just stared at the ground, "Edward, hunny can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. My husband, the love of my life, Edward could still hear me even though he was all the way downstairs because of his super human hearing.

"Bells, what's wrong?" he asked overly worried, as he bounded up the stairs.

"Nothing is wrong with her you dolt," said Alice as she too made her way upstairs to Edward and my bedroom. Alice beat Edward to me. "Finally you tell him, I thought the day may never come." Then she leaned in towards me and whispered in my ear, "he's not going to take is easily, but in eight months you'll both have two beautiful babies." I nodded and Edward entered our room.

"There is something you want to talk to me about?" he asked uncertain which direction to take.

"Well, you know how you decided against contraception, because vampires are 'sterile'?"

"Yeah," he answered still uncertain which direction our conversation was taking.

"Well, I happen to know you're wrong."

It took him a minute to catch on. "Oh," he finally said.

"Wow," I thought, "I imagined this to include a lot of yelling, Alice bursting in, some more yelling, crying and Edward finally giving in, not him saying 'oh' and being fine with it."

"Well," he said patting my leg. He got up and started pacing, "well, we're going to have to schedule an abortion."

"What?" Alice, who had burst into our room, and I screamed at the same time. "Edward, we are not inhumanly killing our children." Oops.

"Children? As in more than one?" he yelled.

"Yep, a baby boy and a baby girl," Alice piped.

"Why must I get an abortion?" I instisted.

"Bella, you don't understand, none of our kind have ever had children. Besides, how do we know that the babies won't suck your blood in the womb?"

"Oh, they won't. In fact if you do not do the abortion in nine months you will have two very healthy babies and one healthy, happy mother."

"Fine. We won't do any abortion."

I burst into tears of joy. "Thank you for being reasonable Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry i haven't posted in awhile I've been really, really busy.**

* * *

15 years and 7 months later...

Ella's POV

"Ella, you're going to be late for school," cried my Aunt Alice over the racket that was my family racing down the stairs. I ran out of my room and bumped into my twin, Evan.

"Oh sis, I'm so sorry" he said. I tried to shoot him an exasperated look but he had a milk mustache and cereal at the corners of his mouth.

"Eww, Evan can you be anymore of a pig, I swear you're worse than Uncle Evan." He just gave me this lopsided grin. "Oh just wipe your mouth." Even though Evan and I both had our learners permits we still had to be driven to school because as my dad puts it, "Neither of you are going to crash my Volvo, your mothers Mercedes, Alice's Porsche, Rosalie's convertible or Emmett's jeep on the way to school." However, I know for certain that their tune will change as soon as I get my sky blue Solstice and Evan gets his Mint green Saturn Sky. I only knew this because of Aunt Alice's visions and Evan wonderful gift of persuasion.** (A/N the Twins' powers work because they are half vampire) **

Evan's POV

My sister is such a klutz. I swear she inherited it from my mother who, even as a vampire, cannot walk over a flat surface without tripping. I chuckled slightly under my breath; my dad looked over at me and frowned. I shrugged lightly in his direction. He doesn't like it when I bad talk, or bad think, my sister. Of course of the entire Mason family, my mind was the only one open to him. When Ella and I were born the family ties had to be changed. Rosalie and Jasper were now the Cullens, and Carlisle's niece and nephew. Emmett and Alice were the Hales, Esme's niece and nephew. Our family was the Masons; the story around town was that we were all brothers and sisters, my mom being oldest, then dad and then us twins. We, the Masons, were the only family not directly related to Esme and Carlisle, who were obviously still fostering children who had lost their families.

We all lived in this big house in a tiny little town called Forks. My parents, aunts and uncles had lived here before so the story was they were homeschooled. Amazingly, the old Forks hospital had burnt down and all records of a Carlisle Cullen ever working there were gone. No one seemed to remember him either.

Our birthday was coming up and Ella had been sensing something horrible on the horizon that had to do with Aunt Alice. I finally figured out what it was as I made it to the bottom of the stairs. Alice grabbed my mother and sister and whispered something in their ears. The happy looks that had been on both of their faces slowly vanished; they were replaced with looks of absolute horror. Uncle Emmett burst into laughter. I tried not to but I couldn't help it, there was only one thing that gave my mom and Ella this look. Alice was planning a party and the girls were going shopping. Suddenly behind me my dad laughed. He strode over to Ella and whispered in her ear. She laughed and told my mom and Alice who had the same reaction. I gulped, I was in for it.


End file.
